Your Pain is Mine
by iamQuoz
Summary: Dan and Jack reach an understanding after Jack is hospitalised. One shot  I stink at writing summaries


Your Pain Is Mine

Based on the episodes: "The Dim Knight" and "Small Rooms"

Disclaimer: No, I do not own "The Good Guys".

AN: All of my other stories are still work in progresses as of right now

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Case file: 4621- Missing Petting Zoo Animals

_Petting Zoo _

"So, let me get this strait" Jack said, scribbling into his note pad. "Your missing the following animals… a pony, a lamb, a goat, and a… pig"

"Yeah, sounds about right" the guy said in a thick southern drawl "Listen, I don't need to waste your time…" The man paused, and looked at both of them. "I just want the report for the insurance claim."

Jack and the petting zoo guy were in the goat pen, Dan was standing outside.

Dan, who had seemed distracted the entire time, then wandered aimlessly around the pens.

Jack started to back out of the pen to get some forms for the man to sign from his car.

He backed into a goat, who was not at all happy.

He raised his rear legs, and kicked Jack's left shin.

"Arrgggh!" Jack yelped as he doubled over in pain.

"Jack; Jack!" Dan rushed over panting "Jack, you okay?"

Jack fell to the floor after muttering a very weakly "No."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Hospital_

Jack lay in a hospital bed, the lieutenant and his ex-girlfriend Liz had already come and gone. Dan sat in the hospital next to him blubbering about how 'he should of been there for his partner'.

"Dan… It's okay I'm fine" Jack reassured, but Dan was seemingly inconsolable.

The doctor came in reading a chart in his hands. "Mr. Bailey?"

Dan stood up suddenly "Give it to us strait doc, how bad is it?" The Doctor looked confused and he shot a look at Dan, the he glanced at Jack.

Jack sighed and buried his face in the palm of his hand.

"He's fine, just a few bruises." The doctor paused at Dan's exclamation of joy, then continued.

"He might suffer some minor discomfort in his left shin, but that shouldn't be too much trouble."

The doctor left the room muttering something about 'not being paid enough to deal with clinic patients'.

"Dan, what is with you?" Jack said slightly annoyed.

Dan sat back down slowly "Remember the garage with the chemicals that blew up?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?" Jack said sarcastically.

"Well when you pushed me out of the way from the… fire-cloudy-thingy…"

Jack quirked an eyebrow "you mean, the explosion?"

"Yeah!" Dan smiled "You saved my skin there"

"I was just looking out for my partner" Jack smiled.

"Yeah, but remember the gun ring storage bunker?" Dan said

"Yes, I remember." Jack said slowly, not knowing what his partner was getting at.

"You were the one that came up with hiding in that… fridge… you saved both our hides." Dan raised both his hands in the air, then said "Your constantly having to save my hide!" He paused, then shook his head "and I can't even protect you from a goat!"

"What about the time you used that car to bust through Liz's mother's house?" Jack countered "Or the time you found me with Julies' tracker? Which oddly also ended with a car plowing through a building…"

"Okay sure, but I caused a lot of collateral damage in the process, plus I was the one who got you into _both_ those situations!" Dan said looking guilty.

"Dan…" Jack sighed, Dan was right… the only reason Dan had ever needed to save him was because he'd been the one to get him in danger in the first place.

"Face it Jack, I'm basically useless as your partner." Dan's face dropped into a watery smile.

"No! No, without you I'd probably never have stumbled upon, and then helped solved those big cases!"

Jack was getting angry with Dan, how could he think these things?

"Well what about when you were sick? You refused to go home, in case I needed you!" Jack said putting a hand on one of Dan's shoulders. "How you'd always be there for your partner!"

"Yeah, there is that" ,replied Dan "There is that"…


End file.
